Question: Find the absolute value of the difference of single-digit integers $A$ and $B$ such that  $$ \begin{array}{c@{}c@{\;}c@{}c@{}c@{}c} & & & B& B & A_6\\ & & & \mathbf{4} & \mathbf{1} & B_6\\& & + & A & \mathbf{1} & \mathbf{5_6}\\ \cline{2-6} & & A & \mathbf{1} & \mathbf{5} & \mathbf{2_6} \\ \end{array} $$Express your answer in base $6$.
We start working from the rightmost column. Since $5>2$, $A_6+B_6+5_6$ is either equal to $12_6$ or $22_6$. Therefore, $A_6+B_6$ is either equal to $3_6$ or $13_6$.

We then look at the second rightmost digits. If $A_6+B_6=13_6$, then $2_6+B_6+1_6+1_6=5_6$. This means that $B_6=1$, which makes $A_6=12_6$. Since $A$ has to be a single-digit integer, this is impossible. Therefore, we try $A_6+B_6=3_6$. This gives us $1_6+B_6+1_6+1_6=5_6$, which means $B_6=2$, and $A_6=1_6$. We plug $B=2$ and $A=1$ into the equation to see if it works.  $$ \begin{array}{c@{}c@{\;}c@{}c@{}c@{}c} & & & &_{1}&\\ & & & 2& 2 & 1_6\\ & & & 4 & 1 & 2_6\\& & + & 1 & 1 & 5_6\\ \cline{2-6} & & 1 & 1 & 5& 2_6\\ \end{array} $$Therefore, the difference is $2_6 - 1_6 = \boxed{1_6}$.